This request is for a Fourier Transform Infrared Spectrometer of high resolution (0.1 cm-1) and covering the spectral range from 10 cm-1 to 25,000 variety of biological and biomedically oriented research projects and will be housed and maintained within the instrument facility of the Princeton Department of Chemistry. The instrument is needed by members of the Chemistry Department for NIH funded research in the areas of biochemical electron transfer processes, mechanistic studies of cytochrome P450, development of new antiparasitic agents, synthesis of new prostacyclins for the treatment of vascular diseases, and the development of electrochemical sensors for utilization in immunoassays. The proposed FTIR spectrometer will replace an aging spectrometer that was purchased in 1981 and is now out of date from both an optical and computer support point of view. The microscope and GC interface accessories will expand the capabilities of the user group into new areas by permitting the study of small sample quantities, samples composed of multiple molecular species, and surface confined molecular layers. We expect this instrumentation to be important in training the next generation of Princeton students entering biomedical fields.